Conquistado
by Oyamada Sisters
Summary: Romano niega las palabras de España, diciendo algo que hierre a este, yendose con una escusa un tanto patetica. Arrepentido le deja una carta, pero España no vuelve, teniendo Romano que buscarlo.


-¿Por qué demonios dices que no puedo resistirme a tus encantos? ¿Eh? ¡Eso no es cierto!

-Bien que te gusto Lovi. No resististe mi encanto español.

-¡Cállate idiota! ¡Mientes! – aprieta los dientes con fuerza, haciéndolos rechinar.

-No lo hago.

-C- claro que sí – grita con todas sus fuerzas.

Comenzaron una discusión, Romano negando lo dicho por el español y España afirmándolo. España tenía toda la razón, Romano no se resistió en ningún momento. Acepto las caricias gustoso. En parte le dolía que lo negara, pero en el fondo sabía que admitía y quería decírselo, mas no podría.

-¡Que no demonios! No puedes probar nada.

-Sí puedo – sonrió victorioso – Te gusto lo que te hice anoche, eso es algo.

-¡Cállate! Anoche no paso nada ¿En tiendes? Nada. – cruzo los brazos, esperando alguna protesta del español.

-Romano…

Tal vez no quiso decir eso. Sí, de seguro no quiso, pero igual dolía. Romano esta vez se había pasado de la raya. Desvió la mirada. Verlo le recordaba aquella noche especial. El corazón quería dejar de latir, romperse en mil pedazos y morir… o ya se había roto, lo más seguro.

-¿Qué? – pregunto.

-Nada – forzó una sonrisa. No podía demostrarle cuanto le dolieron sus palabras.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Ahora me dices.

-No importa Romano, en serio – tenía que salir de ahí rápido o se echaría a llorar – Tengo que comprar unas cosas… Adiós.

España se va, triste, pensando aún en lo dicho por su Romano. Bueno el "su" no sabia sí ponerlo.

-¡Demonios!

Se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho, toma una hoja y comienza a escribir de manera enojada, la deja en la entrada de la puerta para que España pudiera leerla más tarde.

_Para: España_

_De: Romano_

_¡No te entristezcas demonios! Y- yo no quise decirlo así. Sabes que significo mucho para mí lo de anoche… ¡Fue mi primera vez demonios! Yo realmente… España… yo te amo demasiado y no quiero que estés triste… ¡Demonios! NO puedo controlar mi carácter, pero lo intento SOLO por ti ¡Lo intento demonios! ¡Lo intento! Pero no puedo ser como Veneciano, ¿sí?... Lo lamento España… _

Las horas van transcurriendo y España aún no vuelve. El sol desciende, dejando que los bellos rayos de luna bañen el país de la pasión.

-¿Dónde demonios se metió este?

En un bar de la ciudad un español ahoga sus penas junto a sus fieles amigos de toda la vida.

-Romanooo –hip- no me queleee –hip- no me queleee

Repetía constantemente, tirado sobre la barra, llorando y bebiendo. Prusia y Francia hace horas que intentaban calmarlo. Pidiendo que les explicara lo sucedido.

Romano llama como loco a todos, preguntando donde estaba España pero nadie parecía saberlo… que pasa si el tonto se callo o lo secuestraron o le robaron o se intenta… perdió todo el color de rostro… ahora sí que había metido la pata.

-Tonto España – solloza marcando el número de Francia… su ultima opción.

-Bonjur? Mon ami Romano.

-¿Dónde demonios está España?

-No lo sé, ¿por qué preguntas? – al fondo los se pueden oír los sollozos y lamentos del español con un Prusia intentando consolarlo.

-¿En qué bar están? ¿Y por qué demonios no me dices la verdad?

-No creo que mon ami Spain le haga bien verte – de reojo mira como España termina otra botella de vino.

-Eso no te incumbe. S- sí hace rato que ta- también andas detrás de mí. ¡Dime donde están!

-Se llama la pasión – Francis le da la dirección a Romano – Aun revoir – cuelga.

Romano toma las llaves del auto y sale disparado a buscar a España.

-¿Quen ela? –hip – despega la cara de la barra.

-Mon ami Romano viene para acá.

-¡Romano! – se hecha a llorar de nuevo.

-¡Francis! Con lo que le costo a la asombrosidad calmarlo.

Romano patea la puerta del bar, haciendo que se abriera rápidamente. A zancadas se dirige a donde este el español, lo toma del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastra hacia fuera.

-¿Romano? – se sorbe la nariz.

Saca la carta arrugada del bolsillo y se la da a España, sonrojado.

-Leela.

España toma la carta. No entiende lo que dice, las letras las ve borrosas y flotando fuera de la página como pájaros.

-No entiendo q –hip- que dice.

-¡Rayos! – se la quita de la mano y la lee en voz alta, consiente de las miradas tanto de Prusia como de Francia, un sonrojo cruzo una vez más sus facciones.

Después de terminar, se cruza de brazos jadeando por el esfuerzo producido por sus gritos. Rápidamente se encierra en el carro dando un portazo y hundiéndose en el asiento para cubrirse el rostro.

España queda estupefacto, en un pequeño shock. Así que sí tuvo razón y todo este tiempo lamentándose fue por nada. Como pudo se levanto, tambaleándose, cae al suelo de cara.

-Joder, joder.

Francis y Gilbert van a su rescate. Lo llevan donde el mayor de los Vargas. España toca la ventana del copiloto, pidiendo que le abrieran la puerta.

Romano lentamente la abre, evitando mirar a ninguno.

-Te dejamos encargado de Spain – lo meten al carro y entran al bar de nuevo.

Romano le abrocha el cinturón a España y comienza a manejar en dirección a su casa. Lo hace lento sabiendo que España de por sí estaba mareado y no quería empeorarlo.

-¿Y? ¿No dirás nada? – quita la vista de la calle por unos segundos.

-Me impresionaste, de verdad que sí.

Romano se mantuvo callado mientras volvía a sonrojarse. Finalmente llegaron; con cuidado este saco a España del auto y lo condujo a la casa, donde seguidamente lo colocó en el sofá. Se sentó al lado de España de brazos cruzados.

-Te amo Lovi – recostó la cabeza en las piernas de Romano.

Un pequeño flash back de lo sucedido anoche paso por su mente, solo aquel pequeño contacto le hizo entender que… fue conquistado por España.

Con manos temblorosas, acaricio la cabeza de España hasta que ambos fueron presos del sueño.

**Fin**

**Esto es una conti de: Scusa ma ti chiamo amore, como pueden ver. Podemos ver que Lovi no es capaz de vivir sin su Antonio ni Antonio sin su Lovi.**

**Me despido con un: ¡Que viva el Spamano! **


End file.
